Love Story
by Yan-Cha
Summary: Rin Kagahime adalah gadis yang miskin, jadi yang berpikir dia adalah orang kaya kalian berati salah, catet salah *di gampar reader*, gadis yang sangat tidak bisa mempercayai laki-laki, suatu hari lelaki bernama Len Kagamine memintanya menjadi pacarnya, tentu saja Rin menolaknya, tapi penolakan itu membuat Len sang playboy menganggapnya gadis yang menarik /Gomen kalau aneh DX/


Chalice : *nyeret Sahabatnya yang lagi nge-save tugas di komputer sebelah dan mulai menyalakan game* Yantiiii~ ayo Kita setim yuk~ tenang aku pakai akun khusus kita berdua~ *background : Lope-lope dan cahaya kelap-kelip*

Yanti : ogah, dan sejak kapan kau ngebuat Akun untuk kita berdua?

Chalice : Saat hari minggu XD, ayolah... Aku pengen ngetik tapi tangan Kananku sakit *nangis* kaga bisa gerak...

Yanti : Di urut aja nanti di rumah atau potong aja tanganmu, dan apa kau ingat yang ngerjain tugasmu yang di kasih bapa guru siapa? hah?

Chalice : Chalice kaga mau diurut! nanti nasibnya sama si I! kalau di potong, ogah... nanti kaga bisa gambar dan ngetik lagi TTATT, ayolah... *puppy eyes* Cuma sekali bantu aku di pelajaran ini kan? aku sudah banyak membantumu... jadi... *puppy eyes*

Yanti : *pasrah* Terserah... tapi kalau udah selesai aku boleh ke komputer ku kan?

Chalice : Of course~~

Yanti : *sigh*

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid (C) Crypton future media dan Yamaha [mio *di gampar*]

Chara Vocaloid (C) Pembuat masing-masing.

The Story (C) Chalice07 & (slight)

TYPING by :

**Warning :**

GAJE,

ANEH,

ABAL,

TYPO,

Tidak memenuhi syarat EYD,

Cacad,

Kagajelas,

Kaga nyambung,

Alur kecepetan dan Ceritanya pendek

OOC.

Lebay

dll.

Yukki (Oc yanti) dan Kagemi (Oc chalice) : HAPPY READING XD

Summary : Rin Kagahime adalah gadis yang miskin, jadi yang berpikir dia adalah orang kaya kalian berati salah, catet salah *di gampar reader*, gadis yang sangat tidak bisa mempercayai laki-laki, suatu hari lelaki bernama Len Kagamine memintanya menjadi pacarnya, tentu saja Rin menolaknya, tapi penolakan itu membuat Len sang playboy menganggapnya gadis yang menarik dan terus mendekatinya, apa yang terjadi nanti?

Note : Gomen kalau hancur... dan maaf kalau summary dan judulnya aneh... kami bingung mau ngebuatnya gimana -Chalice07-, Si chalice kebingungan mau ngebuat summarynya dan judulnya gimana, otaknya katanya lagi blank -, Sekali lagi GOMEN -Yan-Cha-

**status Update : Maybe slow Update.**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"RIIIIN!" terdengar sebuah teriakan memanggil gadis berambut honey blonde, memakai pita putih di kepalanya.

"Ada apa,Miku?" tanya Gadis itu, Rin Kagahime. dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"RIIIN! HELP MEEE!" teriak gadis berambut Teal dan dia di dekatnya terdapat 2 lelaki yang memojokkinnya.

"Hatsune-chan, kau semakin lama semakin cantik" ucap 2 lelaki itu.

"HEI! MEITO! NERO! KALIAN KAGA PUAS APA NGENGGANGGU MIKU?!" bentak Rin kesal 100 oktaf.

2 Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Rin.

"OUH...KAMI KAGA MENGGANGGU KAMI HANYA MELAKUKAN PEDEKATE KEPADA DIVA SEKOLAH INI, GADIS MISKIN" ucap 2 lelaki itu dengan suara mengejek.

Oke, Rin mengaku dia miskin cuman perkataan mereka itu membuatnya kesal.

Kelihatannya dua lelaki ini anak baru jadi mereka tidak kenal aku!, pikirnya dengan 4 siku-siku di kepalanya

"Aku memang miskin tapi dibanding kalian yang kaya karena harta kekayaan orang tua kalian, kalian hanya anak manja!" bentak Rin.

"Well... gadis kasar ini menggonggong, uuuh... serem..." ejek Lelaki berambut kuning itu

**BUAK!**

Lelaki kuning itu mendapatkan serangan Teknik 'Judo' Rin alhasil lelaki itu dibanting Rin.

**BUAK! DUAK! DUAK! BUG! BUAG! BUAK!**

2 Lelaki itu di hajar Rin sampai babak belur.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN LEHER KAU AKAN PATAH SAAT ITU JUGA!" Bentak Rin "DAN JANGAN MENGGANGGU MIKU LAGI!"

Lelaki kuning dan coklat itu mengangguk dan kabur saking takutnya.

Ternyata rumor tentang gadis ganas dan galak yang bernama Rin itu nyata, batin dua mahluk itu.

"Terimakasih, Rinny!" teriak Miku dan memeluk Rin.

Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Gadis honey blonde itu adalah Rin Kagahime, gadis yang masuk ke sekolah swasta dan elit bernama VocaVoca High School, dia masuk ke sekolah itu karena beasiswa, gadis yang sangat kuat dan jenius, gadis yang ganas dan galak, di julukkin monster atau iblis karena dia sangat kuat dan galak, dia tidak bisa mempercayai laki-laki, karena kenangan masa lalu, sang ayah yang meninggalkan dia, ibunya dan adiknya bersama hutang-hutang nya.

Sedangkan gadis teal yang di selamatkan Rin adalah sahabatnya, Miku Hatsune, Gadis yang sangat ceria dan baik, seorang diva sekolah itu, satu-satunya sahabat Rin.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Terdengar suara bell masuk kekelas.

"Rin, udah bell, ayo masuk ke kelas" ajak Miku.

Rin mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Mereka segera berjalan ke kelas mereka.

Di dekat situ terlihat 3 lelaki yang melihat Rin tadi menghajar 2 lelaki.

"Hei, Gadis itu manis sekali" ucap lelaki berambut honey blonde sambil minum jus pisang.

"Eh? maksudmu yang teal? memang gadis teal itu manis diakan diva sekolah" ucap lelaki berambut biru itu dan backgroundnya terdapat bunga-bunga dan hati.

"Bukan, maksudku gadis honeyblonde dan ada pita di atas kepalanya itu" ucap lelaki honey blonde itu dengan santai.

"Oh, Si Rin Kagahime itu, memang gadis itu manis tapi galaknya itu minta ampun" terang lelaki berambut ungu dan diikat ala samurai "Dia sering di julukkin sebagai Rin Kagahime no onii atau Gadis monster" Lanjut lelaki ungu itu sambil mengupas terong.

"Memang ada apa kau nanya itu, Len?" tanya lelaki biru dan ungu itu bersamaan.

Lelaki honeyblonde hanya diam saja sambil minum jus pisangnya,

* * *

Di waktu istrirahat.

"Rinny~ kau bisa temenin aku ke Kaito kaga?" Tanya Miku,

"HAH?!" Rin bermuka bingung.

"Ka..u tahu kan... aku suka dengan... salah satu dari three prince sekolah... si Kaito Shion itu lho" ucap Miku sambil memainkan jari dan mukanya memerah.

"Kau tahukan semua lelaki itu tidak bisa dipercaya, Miku" ucap Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Karena itu agar kau tidak melarangku, kau harus menemaninku dan Kaito tidak berbahaya, Rin. dia sahabat masa kecil ku jadi aku tahu dia itu seperti apa" ucap Miku.

Rin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan nemenin kamu ke kelas Kai..., Kai- Ah... susah ngingetin namanya, siapa namanya aku tidak peduli" ucap Rin menghela nafas.

"Arigatou, Rinny~" ucap Miku sambil memeluk Rin.

Rin hanya memutarkan bola mata sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Di kelas 2-3.

"KAIIITOOO!" terdengar teriakan melengking di depan pintu.

Lelaki berambut biru menoleh kepalanya melihat siapa yang di depan pintu.

"Ah, Mii-chan~~~" teriak Lelaki biru itu melihat teman semasa kecilnya datang ke kelasnya.

Lelaki biru itu berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Mii-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Tadi aku ada pelajaran memasak, ini cupcake buatmu, enak lho" ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan kue itu ke Pemuda biru itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap Pemuda biru itu "Hari ini kau kaga di ganggu lelaki-lelaki di sekolah ini kan?" tanya Pemuda itu.

"Tadi sih nyaris, untung ada Rinny~ iyakan Rin" ucap Miku dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan terlihat gadis berambut honey blond hanya menghela nafas.

"..Iya" ucap Rin dengan nada bosen.

Wait a minute...

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAH! RIN KAGAHIME NO ONII!" teriak Lelaki biru itu kaget dan mengambil sebuah tutupan tong sampah yang ada di situ dan di pakai sebagai tameng pelindung.

Rin dan Miku hanya sweadropped melihat kelakuan lelaki itu.

2 Lelaki yang di belakangnya juga ikutan sweadropped.

"Hei, Kaito apa yang kau lakukan? main prajurit-prajuritan di jaman pertengahan?" ejek Lelaki ungu dan honey blonde itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Samurai jejadian! Lelaki Shota! aku mengambil langkah aman dari Rin no Onii" terang lelaki biru itu, Kaito Shion.

Lelaki ungu itu, Gakupo Kamui. Menoleh ke arah Rin.

Lelaki honey blonde menoleh ke arah Rin, Len Kagamine. tetapi

'Manis juga gadis itu, hmm... ' batin Len dan sifat playboynya keluar.

Len memegang tangan Rin.

"Maukah kau menjadi Pacarku?" tanya Len dengan muka err... khas orang playboy...

mulut Rin menganga.

Miku cengo.

Kaito cengo-secengonya sampai-sampai es krimnya meleleh... (Yanti : eh?, sejak kapan dia megang es krim, chalice?/ Chalice : who knows~ *bersiul-siul*/ Yanti : Baka! *ngejitak kepala chalice*)

Gakupo? Bengong

"EEEEEEH?!"

* * *

"Kalau aku menolak?'' tanya Rin dengan sinisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Rin" ucap Len dengan serius atau kaga ya?.

"Tapi aku menolak" ucap Rin dengan sinisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta bayaran penolakannya" ucap Len dengan santai.

"Eh?" Rin hanya kaget dan...

**CHU!**

Len langsung Mengkissu Rin.

Rin membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya.

Kaito dan Gakupo Mulutnya menganga.

Miku? matanya sparkling-sparkling kaga jelas kenapa.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Rin dan menampar pipi Len.

**SLAP!**

"ouch" ucap Len kesakitan.

"BAKA BAKA! BAKA! AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KAU! TAPI INI PENGHINAAAN! DASAR PERVERT!" teriak Rin sambil nampar-nampar Len dan memukul-mukulnya.

**BAG! BUG! DUAK! BUAG!**

Len kesakitan di pukul-pukul Rin.

"PERVERT!" teriak Rin dan sekali lagi memukul Len.

**GREP!**

Pukulan Rin kali ini di tahan Len.

"Anak cewe tidak boleh kasar~" ucap Len sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Rin "Dan ingat, namaku Len Kagamine, salam kenal" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Muka Rin langsung memerah bagaikan cabe merah.

"BAKAGAMINE!" teriak Rin dan...

**SLAP!**

Untuk kedua kalinya Len Di tampar Rin.

"Ayo Miku!" ajak Rin dan menarik Miku keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara,

"Oh... Oke... Dadah, Kaito" ucap Miku sambil dadah-dadahan ke teman masa kecilnya,

"Sampai ketemu nanti sore, Mii-chan~" ucap Kaito dengan smilling.

Setelah dua mahluk itu menghilang di hadapan mereka, Kaito dan Gakupo menatap Len.

Len memegang pipi kanannya yang dijamin baginya kalau dua pipinya ada fotocopy tangan Rin,

Len hanya tersenyum.

"Hoi, Len, Kau sudah gila? senyam-senyum sendiri" ucap Kaito dan Gakupo sambil sweadropped.

"Kaga, aku merasa gadis berambut honey blonde itu menarik" ucap Len dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Kaito dan Gakupo saling pandang dengan muka bingung.

"Aku merasa dia berbeda diantara yang lain" ucap Len dengan tersenyum kecil.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : KOK GAJE BANGET TTATT dan PENDEK TTATT

Yanti : aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli... soalnya kerjaanku cuman mengetik dan sedikit ide doank, jadi aku tidak peduli ini GaJe atau enggak, ini kukembalikan kertas yang kau tulisin buat cerita ini *nyerahin kertas*

Kagemi dan Yukki : Apaboleh buat XD Chalice dan Yanti kalau di gabung pasti ceritanya jadi sangat gaje XD hahahaha, walau Yanti itu tidak terlalu GAJE XD *ngejek pembuat sendiri lalu di gampar*

Chalice : Oke, XD nanti fic ini selanjutnya kau ketik ya XD.

Yanti : *menghela nafas* ...Terserah...

Yanti : *kembali ke komputer* Yukki, Suminta, minta review.

Chalice : Kagemi! Aoi! Minta Review XD.

Aoi, Kagemi, Yukki, Suminta : REVIEW PLEASE XD.

Aoi & Suminta : Maaf jika sedikit beda dengan summarynya, maklum Chalice dan Yanti tidak bisa bikin summary sampai-sampai mereka berantem cuman gara-gar-

Chalice & Yanti : AOI! SUMINTA! JANGAN BUKA AIB!

Aoi & suminta : Ouh... oke...

Mind To Review?


End file.
